3 Kitty & 1 Panda
by SparWonKyu
Summary: [UPDATE! CHAPTER 3] Bagaimanakah perjuangan Siwon, Yunho, Minho dan Hangeng dalam meluluhkan hati tiga 'kucing' dan satu 'panda' yang selalu saja di lalui dengan hal konyol dan aneh! Pair: WonKyu, YunJae, HanChul, 2Min. Please review if you already finish read it:))
1. Chapter 1

**Title :: ****3 Kitty & 1 Panda**

**Genre :: Romance &**** A lil bit humor maybe~**

**Rating :: T **

**Cast ::**

**Cho Kyuhyun****, Choi Siwon, Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Heechul, Tan Hangeng, Choi Minho, Lee Taemin.**

**Pairing :: WonKyu****, YunJae, HanChul, 2Min**

**Summary :: ****Bagaimanakah perjuangan Siwon, Yunho, Minho dan Hangeng dalam meluluhkan hati tiga 'kucing' dan satu 'panda' yang selalu saja di lalui dengan hal konyol dan aneh?!**

**Warning :: ****Fic ini mengandung unsur YAOI, banyak typo, OOC, dan hal-hal tidak jelas lainnya. Jika memang tidak suka, silahkan meninggalkan fic ini =))**

**~RnR Juseyo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesosok namja tampan yang tampan nya mungkin terlalu berlebihan terlihat tengah berjalan menyusuri jalan yang tampak begitu asri. Tangan kanan nya sedari tadi terus melirik ke arah handphone nya yang memunculkan suatu alamat yang tidak diketahui nya. Siwon—nama namja tampan itu—memang tidak terlalu hapal lagi nama-nama jalanan di Korea karena selama tiga tahun ini dia ada study di London jadi.. di rasa nya dia akan tersesat jika sebuah tangan tidak membekap mulut nya dengan tiba-tiba dan membawa nya ke dalam semak.

"Yak! Choi Siwon apa yang kau lakukan terus berjalan ke sana?! Kau akan membuat kita ketahuan tau!" ucap namja yang tidak kalah tampan nya sambil terus membekap Siwon. Siwon yang mulai kehabisan oksigen pun mulai memberontak dan akhirnya bisa kembali bernafas setelah Yunho—namja yang tadi membekap nya—melepaskan bekapan nya.

"Memang nya kenapa kalau aku terus berjalan ke sana? Dan apa maksud mu membuat kalian ketahuan?" selidik Siwon sambil memperhatikan Yunho dan kedua teman nya—Minho dan Hangeng—yang bersembunyi di dalam semak itu sambil melirik ke suatu tempat.

"Oh iya, aku lupa memberika tahu mu tentang rencana kami" ucap Yunho sambil menepuk jidat nya membuat Siwon semakin bingung. "Bukan kah pintar dalam membuat kue?"

"Tentu kalau tidak aku bukanlah seorang Patissier."

"BAGUS LAH!" teriak Minho dan Hangeng kemudian menutup kembali mulut nya saat mereka menyadari kalau teriakan mereka tadi bisa membuat mereka ketahuan.

"Tak sia-sia kau belajar di London selama tiga tahun ya kalau begitu? Hehe.. ngomong-ngomong apa kabar mu?" Tanya Yunho sambil menepuk pelan pundak Siwon.

"Saat ini? Kepala ku pusing karena tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang!"

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mengerti, Minho kemari! Jelaskan pada Siwon apa rencana kita!" suruh Yunho dan Minho pun mulai mendekati mereka berdua.

"Siap komandan! Jadi begini Siwon-"

"Tunggu kenapa kau memanggil ku dengan komandan?!" Tanya Yunho menginstrupsi Minho yang akan menjelaskan 'misi' mereka pada Siwon.

"Ah.. itu tidak penting, kembali lah ke pos mu bersama Hangeng."

"Baik, Letnan!" Yunho kemudian merangkak menuju Hangeng dan membuat Siwon semakin bingung karena tingkah childish mereka.

"Ehem… jadi begini… kau tau kan kalau kami bertiga dari dulu mempunyai incaran?" Tanya Minho dan Siwon pun hanya mengangguk kecil. "Baguslah dan sampai sekarang kami belum bisa mendapatkan mereka bahkan mendekati mereka pun sangat sulit! Satu-satu nya cara agar kami bisa berdekatan dengan mereka adalah…" Minho menggantungkan penjelasan nya kemudian menyuruh Siwon melihat ke arah satu tempat.

"Kitty Café?" Tanya Siwon bingung melihat tempat atau lebih tepat nya café yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari pos pengintaian mereka.

"Mereka bertiga bekerja di sana!"

"Apa sulit nya? Kalian hanya perlu menjadi seorang pekerja di sana" usul Siwon dan membuat wajah Minho sedikit mengeras.

"Kami sudah melakukan nya beratus bahkan sampai ribuan kali tapi mereka selalu menolak kami karena yah… mereka memang sudah mengetahui kalau kami bertiga mengincar mereka. Dan karena kau seorang patissier yang handal, ku rasa kau bisa dapat pekerjaan di sana dengan mudah!"

"Kalau aku berhasil bekerja di sana sebagai patissier lalu kalian bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja kau harus merengek layak nya anak kecil kepada mereka berempat agar kami bisa dapat pekerjaan di sana! Bahkan kalau kau harus lakukan aegyo demi kami!"

"Astaga rumit sekali dan berempat? Jadi ada satu orang lagi di sana?"

"Ya~ Kau taukan incaran Hangeng selama ini… si iblis cantik yang entah kenapa bisa ada di bumi-"

"JANGAN KAU PANGGIL HEECHUL DENGAN SEBUTAN IBLIS!" pekik Hangeng yang mendengar nama pujaan hati nya disebut bahkan di ejek.

PLAK

"Jangan berisik bodoh!" pekik Yunho sambil memberikan pukulan 'lembut' di kepala Hangeng dan yang mendapatkan jitakan itu pun hanya dapat meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus kepala nya. Siwon kemudian menjentikkan jari nya di depan wajah Minho yang malah asik memperhatikkan Yunho dan Hangeng yang adu mulut.

"Ya aku tau dia.. Cho Heechul memang nya kenapa?" Tanya Siwon saat tatapan mata Minho sudah terfokus pada diri nya lagi.

"Ternyata dia punya dongsaeng!"

"Mwo?! Apakah dongsaeng nya iblis juga seperti Heechul?!" Tanya Siwon dan Hangeng pun sukses melemparkan batu kecil yang ada di samping nya ke kening Siwon.

"Kalian menyebut Heechul dengan sebutan iblis sekali lagi, aku akan melemparkan Yunho ke arah kalian!" dan Hangeng pun sukses mendapat jitakan lagi oleh Yunho.

"Siapa nama dongsaeng nya Heechul?" Tanya Siwon sedikit tertarik namun Minho hanya menggelengkan kepala nya lesu.

"Kami hanya pernah sekali bertemu dengan nya dan itu juga dari jauh sehingga kami tidak dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah nya dan-"

"SERANGGA! SERANGGA BESAR!" teriak Hangeng dan sukses membuat mereka yang bersembunyi di semak itu berlarian keluar dari dalam tempat pengintaian mereka. Hangeng langsung saja bergerak-gerak aneh karena merasa tadi ada seekor serangga yang jatuh tepat di atas kepala nya.

"Gawat! Kita keluar dari kapal luar angkasa kita! Ku rasa kita harus segera masuk ke sana!" ucap Yunho yang sudah sadar kalau mereka sudah ketahuan dan tidak berada lagi di kapal luar angkasa nya—baca: semak-semak—yang di setujui oleh Minho dan Hangeng sedangkan Siwon masih sibuk mencari-cari serangga yang tadi di teriakan Hangeng. *lah ngapain tuh anak-_-*

Yunho pun langsung menyeret Siwon masuk ke dalam Kitty Café itu bersama dengan Minho dan Hangeng. Siwon pun sedikit mengernyit heran saat masuk ke dalam café itu, kesan pertama yang Siwon dapatkan adalah… Café ini terlalu feminim untuk seorang namja. Mereka berempat pun membatu di depan pintu masuk saat merasakan hawa menyeramkan dari tiga namja cantik dan manis yang menatap horror ke arah mereka.

"Kalian lagi! Astaga, apakah kalian sangat senang mendapat tendangan dari kami?!" sembur Heechul saat melihat kedatangan mereka lagi.

"Oh Heechul sayang ku! Tentu saja kami sangat menyukai tendangan mu itu~" ucap Hangeng sambil menirukan gaya Heechul saat menendang mereka bertiga keluar dari café itu.

"KAU SAJA YANG SUKA BODOH!" teriak Yunho dan Minho sedangkan Siwon pun hanya mengamati interior-interior café itu yang di dinding nya banyak sekali tempelan-tempelan stiker kucing. Pantas saja di beri nama Kitty Café. *Ya iya masa Kebo Café_-_*

"Cepat kalian keluar sebelum ku sapu kembali!" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengambil sapu dan Taemin yang entak sudah ada di samping nya dengan membawa dua panci di kedua tanagn nya.

"Ah tenanglah dulu~ Kami di sini bermaksud damai, kau lihat namja tampan yang ada di samping ku ini! Dia seorang patissier handal dari London dan dia tertarik bekerja di café mu" ucap Yunho sambil merangkul Siwon.

"Hm… lalu kalian mau bekerja di sini juga?" selidik Taemin dan sedikit mendelik ke arah Minho yang terus kedip-kedip genit kea rah nya.

"Tentu saja jika Siwon di terima disini maka otomatis kami juga harus di terima."

"Mwo? Aturan macam apa itu? Kami tak mau! Cepat kalian keluar atau-"

"PESANAN BESAR!" teriak seorang namja sambil mencoba masuk ke dalam café itu namun ke empat namja tampan itu malah menghalangi jalan masuk nya. "YAK! Apa-apaan semua tiang listrik ini?! Minggir kalian!"

Namja itu pun langsung saja mendorong masuk dan hampir saja membuat Minho terjatuh ke depan. Namja manis itu pun segera saja menghampiri Heechul yang sedang berdiri di depan meja kasir nya dan mengeluarkan seonggok kertas dari dalam kantung celana jeans nya. Jari-jari nya yang lentik pun melambai-lambai di depan Heechul sambil memegang kertas nya.

"Pesanan besar hyung! Mereka minta dua hari untuk kue nya segera jadi!" ucap namja manis itu antusias sedangkan Heechul berbanding terbalik dengan namja yang ada di depan nya. Heechul malah menundukkan wajah nya dan kembali menatap namja itu dengan sedikit emosi.

"Cho Kyuhyun oh dongsaeng ku tersayang~ Buatlah kue itu sendiri saja, kau lupa kalau patissier kita minta undur diri dari café ini kemarin?" Tanya Heechul sambil menyentil kening dongsaeng nya. Sedangkan empat namja tampan yang sedari tadi memperhatikkan hanya dapat terpesona dengan paras wajah Cho Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat manis terutama Choi Siwon yang tidak dapat berkedip dari sosok namja manis itu. Siwon melihat ke arah baju Kyuhyun yang bergambarkan panda imut sedang memakan bambu nya. Kyuhyun yang merasa di perhatikkan pun kemudian berbalik dan mengambil sapu yang sedari tadi di pegang oleh Jaejoong. Kaki jenjang nya pun berjalan mendekati mereka berempat kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Apakah kalian mau mencari pekerjaan disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut dan membuat ke empat namja tampan itu kembali tersihir tapi tak lama setelah itu raut wajah bak malaikat seorang Cho Kyuhyun pun berubah dan menampakkan wajah aneh yang terlihat seperti setan.

"JANGAN CARI MASALAH DAN CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI!" teriak Kyuhyun cetar membahana(?) dan dapat membuat ke empat namja tampan itu berlari terbirit-birit menjauh dari Kitty Café itu. Mungkin jika mereka tidak segera berlari menjauh, mereka akan berakhir dengan wajah bonyok akibat ulah namja-namja manis dan cantik tadi.

Ke empat namja manis itu pun berhenti berlari dan beristirahat di sebuah taman yang lumayan sepi. Mereka berempat pun mengatur napas nya di sebuah bangku taman yang kosong.

"Jadi itu Cho Kyuhyun, dongsaeng nya Heechul? Mereka sama-sama iblis ternyata" ucap Yunho setelah menstabilkan deru nafas nya dan berhasil mendapatkan death glare dari Hangeng. Siwon pun memejamkan mata nya kemudian berdiri dan membuat ketiga teman nya bingung.

"Yak! Choi Siwon, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Minho melihat Siwon yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Siwon kemudian berbalik dan menatap ketiga sahabatnya itu dengan lekat.

"Aku akan berlatih di rumah dan besok aku akan kembali lagi ke café itu."

"Mwo?! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin bekerja di sana?" Tanya Hangeng bingung dan Siwon pun kembali memejamkan mata nya.

"Entahlah… ku rasa aku tertarik pada seekor 'Panda' bukan nya seekor 'kucing' seperti yang kalian incar" ucap Siwon dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan ketiga teman nya dalam kebingungan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Or **

**Delete?**

Ya astagah… apa-apaan ini?! Saya malah ngebuat ff baru dan bukan nya ngelanjutin?.-. kkkkkk gara-gara drama nya Donghae nih yang Miss Panda & Hedgehog saya jadi buat ff ini~~ Semoga ff ini banyak peminat nya ya ^^

Dan ini pun masih prologue nya hehe… Haduh jelek ga sih?._. semoga engga dan semoga juga ga banyak typo muehehe…

Okey saya tunggu review nya kalau minta ff ini untuk di lanjut~~._.

**Cause… NO REVIEW! = NO LANJUT ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jadi itu Cho Kyuhyun, dongsaeng nya Heechul? Mereka sama-sama iblis ternyata" ucap Yunho setelah menstabilkan deru nafas nya dan berhasil mendapatkan death glare dari Hangeng. Siwon pun memejamkan mata nya kemudian berdiri dan membuat ketiga teman nya bingung.

"Yak! Choi Siwon, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Minho melihat Siwon yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Siwon kemudian berbalik dan menatap ketiga sahabatnya itu dengan lekat.

"Aku akan berlatih di rumah dan besok aku akan kembali lagi ke café itu."

"Mwo?! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin bekerja di sana?" Tanya Hangeng bingung dan Siwon pun kembali memejamkan mata nya.

"Entahlah… ku rasa aku tertarik pada seekor 'Panda' bukan nya seekor 'kucing' seperti yang kalian incar" ucap Siwon dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan ketiga teman nya dalam kebingungan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3 Kitty & 1 Panda**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon berjalan memasuki rumah nya yang terlihat bagaikan istana bagi beberapa orang yang melewati rumah itu. Siwon membuka pintu lalu segera saja berjalan menuju dapur. Tangan nya segera mengambil baju khas para Patissier dan setelah memakai nya, Siwon langsung saja beranjak mengambil alat-alat di tambah bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue. Siwon memejamkan mata nya dan berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi sebentar sebelum sebuah suara menginstrupsi nya.

"Wah.. apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh anak tampan ku yang satu ini?" Tanya yeoja yang sudah tua—Eomma nya Siwon—sambil mendekati Siwon yang mulai membuka-buka bahan kue.

"Aku hanya berlatih membuat kue untuk besok eomma" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum manis pada eomma nya. Eomma Siwon pun hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Siwon namun langkah nya terhenti lalu berbalik sebentar untuk mengucapkan sesuatu pada Siwon.

"Jika kue nya sudah jadi, biarkan eomma dulu yang mencoba nya ya" ucap Eomma Siwon dan Siwon pun hanya mengacungkan jempol nya sebagai jawaban. Tangan kekar Siwon kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan nya untuk membuat kue.

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRUK

Kyuhyun mendudukkan diri nya di depan meja makan lalu bermain-main sedikit dengan garpu dan sendok sambil menunggu hyung nya—Heechul—selesai memasakan makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

TRANG TRANG

Itulah bunyi yang berhasil dibuat oleh Kyuhyun dan mampu membuat Heechul tidak konsen dalam memasak. Dan setelah masakan nya selesai—yang ternya hanya dua mangkuk mie rebus untuk mereka—Heechul pun dengan keras meletakkan mangkuk itu di depan Kyuhyun yang membuat cipratan-cipratan air panas dari mie itu sedikit mengenai wajah Kyuhyun.

"YAK! HYUNG YANG ENTAH KENAPA WAJAH NYA CANTIK, JANGAN KASAR DONG!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengelap wajah nya dengan tisu yang ada di samping nya. Sedangkan Heechul sudah duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun dan menatap tak senang ke arah dongsaeng nya itu.

"JANGAN BERTERIAK PADA HYUNG MU! DASAR TITISAN SETAN!" teriak Heechul tak mau kalah pada Kyuhyun dan muncul empat tanda siku-siku di kening Kyuhyun—ala-ala anime Jepang gitu loh-.

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL SETAN?! DASAR IBLIS!" balas Kyuhyun sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang Heechul dan tak luput garpu yang ada di tangan nya. Heechul yang melihat ancang-ancang dongsaeng nya itu pun segera mengambil panci yang ada di belakang nya.

DAN…

SKIP! Apa-apaan tuh tadi-_- GANTI-GANTI! Ehem ulang ya oke…

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL SETAN?! DASAR IBLIS!" balas Kyuhyun sambil mengeraskan volume suara nya dan Heechul pun hanya dapat menutup telinga nya.

"DIAMLAH! AYO KITA CEPAT MAKAN SAJA!" ucap Heechul lalu memakan mie nya yang hampir dingin dan di susul Kyuhyun yang mulai memakan mie nya. Setelah sekitar tujuh menit mereka berperang—read: makan mie nya—suasana pun menjadi hening tapi tak lama setelah itu Kyuhyun bersuara untuk memecah keheningan.

"Hyung lihat tidak namja yang di bilang Patissier itu? Kurasa aku baru melihat nya" racau Kyuhyun sambil mengingat-ingat wajah Siwon sedangkan Heechul pun hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Hm… kau benar juga Kyu, aku juga baru melihat nya kalau tiga tiang listrik yang lain nya sih sudah aku kenal" ucap Heechul yang merapalkan Minho, Yunho dan Hangeng dengan sebutan tiang listrik.

Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri lalu pamit pada Heechul untuk tidur duluan yang hanya di jawab dengan deheman oleh Heechul. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ke kamar nya dan setelah berada di kamar nya, diri nya berhenti sejenak di depan kaca untuk memperhatikkan diri nya yang dibalut oleh piyama bergambarkan panda. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat panda yang ada di piyama nya lalu menidurkan diri nya di atas kasur nya.

'_Kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin bertemu dengan Patissier itu lagi ya..'_

Kyuhyun pun hanya mengedikkan bahu nya tanda tidak tahu lalu tertidur sambil memeluk boneka panda nya yang sangat terlihat imut sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon berhenti tepat di samping sebuah bangunan yang berdiri di samping Kitty Café lalu—entah kenapa ketiga sahabat nya yang otak nya mungkin miring—keluar dari dalam semak-semak. Siwon hanya dapat menghembuskan nafas melihat tingkah ketiga sahabat nya itu.

"Kenapa kalian selalu saja berada di semak-semak?" Tanya Siwon pada ketiga sahabat nya yang masih membereskan sisa-sisa ranting yang ada di pakaian atau rambut mereka.

"Itu sudah hobi kami~" jawab Hangeng yang membuat Siwon semakin pusing kepala tujuh keliling(?) Lalu mereka bertiga—Minho, Yunho dan Hangeng—segera memakai ikat kepala lalu mendorong Siwon menuju ke Kitty Café. Setelah Siwon ada di depan pekarangan café itu, ketiga sahabat nya langsung meninggalkan Siwon sambil berteriak-teriak aneh.

"GANBATTE SIWON! GANBATTE!"

'_Aku tak mengenal mereka' _batin Siwon merana lalu berjalan masuk tapi baru saja satu langkah memasuki pekarangan Siwon sudah melihat 'Panda' yang sedang menaiki tangga kecil. Siwon sengaja diam sebentar untuk melihat apa yang akan 'panda' itu lakukan yang ternyata hanya membetulkan papan tulisan Kitty Café tapi Siwon melihat kalau 'panda' itu mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

GREB

Sang 'panda'—atau lebih tepat nya Kyuhyun—tergelincir dari tangga dan memejamkan mata nya karena dia sudah pasrah akan nasib nya. *kaya yang mau mati aja nih-_-* Tapi Kyuhyun merasa sedikit aneh, kenapa aku tidak merasakan sakit ya? Pikir Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun pun terbuka dan langsung terbelalak kaget saat melihat wajah Siwon yang sangat dekat dengan wajah nya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Siwon yang sedang memegangi punggung Kyuhyun agar tidak terjatuh mengenai tanah.

1

2

3

"YAK MESUM!"

PLAK

Siwon langsung saja menjauh dari Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun pun langsung berlari mengambil sapu yang ada di pekarangan nya dan menyodorkan di depan wajah Siwon—layak nya pedang pikir Kyuhyun-. Siwon sedikit terlonjak kaget saat melihat gagang sapu yang ada di depan wajah nya.

"Kenapa kau menamparku? Aku kan menyelamat kan mu" ucap Siwon membela diri dan berusaha mengambil sapu yang ada di pegang Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun langsung mendekatkan gagang nya semakin dekat dengan wajah Siwon.

"Bagi ku itu tadi.. MESUM!"

"Mwo? Kenapa kau anggap tindakan heroik ku tadi sebagai tindakan mesum?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengelus pipi nya yang tadi kena tangan lembut Kyuhyun.

"KAU. MEMEGANG. PINGGANG. KU." Pekik Kyuhyun yang membuat Siwon hanya cengo. Ayolah Kyu.. kalau ga di pegangin pinggang nya tadi sama Won kan pasti bakal jatoh! Iya ga readers? :3

"Itu kan aku lakukan agar kau-"

"YAK! ADA APA RIBUT-RIBUT?!"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara—sang iblis eh.. Heechul—yang berjalan mendekati mereka dan sedikit mendelik ke arah Siwon. Siwon yang mendapat delikan tajam dari Heechul pun hanya dapat meneguk ludah nya.

"Ah.. kau lagi, ada urusan apa lagi?" Tanya Heechul—dibuat lembut—pada Siwon yang hanya dapat tersenyum kikuk.

"K-ku dengar kalian membutuhkan patissier kan? Ku rasa aku bisa menggantikan patissier kalian yang dulu" jelas Siwon dan Heechul pun hanya dapat mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya.

"Hm… baiklah tapi cobalah kau buat kue untuk kami berempat, jika rasa nya enak dan enak untuk di pandang para pembeli kami bisa menerima mu" ucap Heechul dan Siwon langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Ne! Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik!"

"Baiklah.. cepat kau segera ke dapur!" suruh Heechul dan Siwon pun langsung melenggang masuk menuju ke dapur.

"Tapi hyung… dia itu mesum" bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Heechul.

"YAK! Dia tadi menyelamatkan mu malah di bilang mesum!" teriak Heechul—yang memang tak sengaja melihat kejadian tadi-.

Taemin dan Jaejoong yang sedang membereskan café pun tampak terlihat terkejut melihat Siwon yang dengan santai nya berjalan menuju ke arah dapur. Heechul dan Kyuhyun kemudian masuk lalu menjelaskan semua nya pada Jaejoong dan Taemin yang bingung. Sedangkan Siwon melihat ke sekitar dapur dan menemukan baju para patissier lalu mengenakan nya.

"Ayo kita tunjukkan kemampuan mu Choi Siwon~" ucap Siwon pada diri nya sendiri untuk menyemangati nya.

Siwon langsung mengambil beberapa bahan yang akan di pakai nya lalu dengan cekatan menyampurkan semua bahan menjadi satu. Siwon terus membuat adonan kue dengan lembut dan juga fokus bahkan diri nya tidak menyadari ada empat orang namja manis yang sedang memperhatikkan nya membuat kue dengan tatapan terkagum-kagum. Setelah berhasil membuat adonan kue dan membentuk nya menjadi bentuk bulat, Siwon segera memasukan nya ke dalam oven. Selama menunggu adonan matang, Siwon membuat beberapa pelengkap untuk kue nya nanti dan terdengar bunyi…

TRING

Kue yang Siwon buat sudah matang, Siwon segera saja membuka oven dan mengeluarkan nya. Setelah itu Siwon mengambil beberapa cream untuk menghiasnya. Siwon menatap kue nya dengan takjub, seperti nya aku berhasil~ pikir Siwon. Siwon lalu memindahkan kue-kue itu ke atas mangkuk dan bersiap membawa nya ke tempat para namja manis itu berkumpul. Keempat namja manis itu langsung pura-pura duduk dengan manis saat melihat Siwon yang mendatangi mereka.

"WOAHHHHH!" takjub ke empat namja manis itu saat Siwon meletakkan piring berisi empat kue yang sangat indah. Taemin langsung mengambil salah satu kue dan memperhatikan nya dengan teliti.

"Ini kan… Macaron" ucap Taemin dengan wajah polos dan membuat Siwon tersenyum lucu.

"Tapi Macaron buatan Siwon-ssi benar-benar hebat! Lihat saja ada gambar kucing yang benar-benarrrrrrr imut di atas nya!" tambah Jaejoong sambil mengeluarkan ponsel nya—berniat untuk mengabadikan macaron buatan Siwon-.

"Tapi…" semua orang langsung melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang cemberut sambil memegangi macaron nya. "Kenapa yang lain dapat gambar kucing sedangkan aku dapat yang Panda?" protes Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibir nya dan berhasil mendapat cubitan gemas oleh Jaejoong di pipi nya.

"Aigoooo kau ini! Bukan nya kau itu maniak panda~ Lihat saja sweater yang kau pakai ini, belakang nya ada gambar panda lagi" ucap Jaejoong sambil melepaskan cubitan nya.

"Iya sih humph…" Kyuhyun kembali mengembungkan pipi nya sehingga menambah kesan imut pada nya. Kyuhyun juga tak mau kalah dari Jaejoong, Kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan handphone nya—dengan silicon wajah Panda melekat di Handphone nya—lalu mengabadikan macaron buatan Siwon.

"Baiklah! Mari kita coba rasa nya!" teriak Taemin dan sukses mendapatkan lemparan macaron dari ke tiga namja manis yang lain nya. Dan entah kenapa saat para namja manis itu membuka mulut nya dan bersiap untuk memakan macaron buatan Siwon, jantung Siwon seperti akan keluar dari dalam tubuh nya. Lalu….

"Eum… nyem… rasha nya enhak!" ucap Jaejoong masih sambil mengunyah macaron buatan Siwon.

"Yak! Kunyahlah dulu sampai habis Jae! Dan aku setuju… rasa nya benar-benar enak Siwon!" ucap Heechul lalu menghabiskan macaron Siwon dan membuat Siwon dapat bernafas lega.

"Ja-jadi apakah aku di terima?" Tanya Siwon dengan sedikit gugup. Kenapa? Karena Siwon dapat melihat ke tiga sahabat nya yang sedang mengintip di balik jendela luar Kitty Café. Dan yang menjijikan adalah.. Hanengn yang terlalu menekan wajah nya pada kaca jendela sehingga lubang hidung nya terlihat membesar. _'Semoga mereka tidak ketahuan sedang mengintip.'_

"Mana mungkin kami tidak menerima mu, iya kan semua?" ucap Taemin sok bijak dan yang lain hanya mengangguk tanda setuju. Siwon tersenyum senang karena akhirnya dia mendapat pekerjaan—dan tentu nya karena bisa lebih dekat dengan 'panda' kesayangan nya-.

"Besok kau sudah boleh bekerja Siwon-ssi dan oh iya Kyu.. bagaimana dengan pesanan besar yang kau bilang waktu itu?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng kan kepala nya sambil mempout kan bibirnya. Siwon pun hanya dapat memandang pemandangan bibir eksotis itu(?) dalam diam.

"Aniyo~ Karena kita belum ada patissier kemarin jadi ya aku batalkan" jawab Kyuhyun dengan tampang polos.

"Hah… ya sudahlah, kalau begitu kita mulai usaha kita dari nol lagi!" ucap Heechul sambil memberi semangat pada yang lain nya. Tatapan Heechul pun tak sengaja mengarah pada arah jendela dan membuat nya memekik dengan keras. "Astaga! Apa-apaan ketiga tiang listrik itu?! Ladies~ serangggggg!" teriak Heechul dan langsung berlari keluar untuk mengejar Minho, Hangeng dan Yunho yang sudah lari terbitir-birit di ikuti oleh tiga namja manis yang membawa senjata nya—panci, sapu dan piring-.

"Ladies?" Tanya Siwon pada diri nya sendiri yang di tinggalkan di café. Siwon pun hanya bisa sweetdrop ria dan menunggu untuk yang lain datang—dan semoga ketiga teman nya selamat dari amukan para singa itu-.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Yeyyyyy…. Saya update ff gaje ini hihi…

Wah terima kasih karena sudah banyak peminat ff yang gaje bin ajaib ini kkkkkk~~ Aduh mau ngomong apa ya? Krik krik… gatau ah wkwk pokok nya kalo puasa mungkin saya update bakal lama—terutama yang Breaking Dawn!

**SO…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Cause…**

**NO REVIEW = NO LANJUT ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

"Astaga! Apa-apaan ketiga tiang listrik itu?! Ladies~ serangggggg!" teriak Heechul dan langsung berlari keluar untuk mengejar Minho, Hangeng dan Yunho yang sudah lari terbitir-birit di ikuti oleh tiga namja manis yang membawa senjata nya—panci, sapu dan piring-.

"Ladies?" Tanya Siwon pada diri nya sendiri yang di tinggalkan di café. Siwon pun hanya bisa sweetdrop ria dan menunggu untuk yang lain datang—dan semoga ketiga teman nya selamat dari amukan para singa itu-.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3 Kitty & 1 Panda**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Heechul, Kyuhyun, Jaejoong dan Taemin akhirnya kembali dengan hidung megap-megap—ngos-ngosan maksud nya._. – setelah mengejar tiang listrik yang bisa berjalan eh.. maksud nya tiga namja aneh yang ternyata memperhatikkan mereka terus. Mereka sedikit tersentak kaget saat kembali kecafe, di sana Siwon tengah tertidur dengan indah nya di atas meja kasir dengan mulut yang sedikit mengerluarkan air terjun (baca: air liur :p) dan juga sambil menganga lebar. Taemin yang melihat itu ingin sekali memasukkan kaos kaki nya ke dalam mulut Siwon.

"Kyu, kau bangunkan sana!" suruh Heechul dan Kyuhyun pun hanya mengangguk.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju Siwon dan menatap wajah namja itu dengan iba. _'Ganteng-ganteng tapi kaya gini….' _Inner Kyuhyun dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Siwon dengan pelan.

"Bangunlah hey… Siwon~~" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada datar namun di telinga Siwon itu terdengar seperti bisikan malaikat yang jatuh karena Siwon pake Axe(?). Perlahan mata Siwon terbuka dan terlihat wajah Kyuhyun dengan background cahaya putih di belakang nya. Siwon hampir saja mengatakan _'Oh Kajol….' _Kalau tidak dihadiahi tatapan mengerikan oleh Heechul.

"Yak! Kenapa kau bisa tertidur di situ?" Tanya Heechul dengan tatapan tajam nya yang mampu membuat Siwon merinding seketika.

"Kalian pergi terlalu lama jadi aku tidak sengaja ketiduran" jawab Siwon jujur dan Heechul pun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya.

"Bukan kah mereka itu teman kalian?" Tanya Heechul bertanya tentang tiga namja aneh yang terus-menerus mengejar mereka. Siwon pun hanya mengangguk.

"Bisakah kalian memperkejakan mereka di sini?" celetuk Siwon tiba-tiba membuat keempat namja manis yang mendengar itu langsung menganga.

"MEMPERKEJAKAN MEREKA DISINI? HELL NO!" jawab Taemin dengan semangat 45(?)

"SESUJU!" timpal Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba terkena virus para ELF. #eakkkssss

"Tapi mereka berguna kok, begini saja aku punya ide" ucap Siwon dengan lampu bohlam yang menyala di atas kepala nya. "Kalian pulanglah dulu dan aku akan menginap disini membuat beberapa kue untuk di jual besok. Rencana selanjut nya akan aku ceritakan besok."

"Tapi untuk apa kami pulang? Kami kan tinggal di lantai dua disini" ucap Kyuhyun dan Heechul polos.

HENING.

Taemin dan Jaejoong pun keluar dari café untuk pulang menuju ke rumah nya masing-masing. Sedangkan Heechul menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk ada di samping Siwon, takut jika Siwon ternyata adalah orang jahat. Jadi ya sekarang hanya ada Siwon dan Kyuhyun di dapur sedangkan Heechul sudah tertidur di kamar nya.

Siwon sedikit merasa resah dalam proses membuat kue-kue nya karena sekarang Kyuhyun sedang memperhatikkan nya dengan intens seperti Siwon akan dimakan hidup-hidup oleh Kyuhyun saat itu juga. Tapi akhirnya Siwon tidak memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang terus memperhatikan nya, dengan cekatan Siwon membuat beberapa adonan kue menjadi berbagai macam bentuk. Setelah itu Siwon menyiapkan beberapa cream dan pelengkap lain nya namun kegiatan nya berhenti saat mata nya tak sengaja melihat Kyuhyun yang tertidur dengan wajah nya di atas meja.

Siwon yang tak tega melihat Kyuhyun tidur seperti itu akhirnya memindahkan Kyuhyun di sofa yang berada di lantai dua—dibawa dengan bridal style-. Siwon langsung memakaikan selimut sampai dada Kyuhyun kemudian kembali menuju dapur untuk melanjutkan kegiatan nya yang tertunda barusan. Siwon mulai memasukkan adonan yang banyak itu ke dalam oven dan setelah sekitar 11 menit, akhirnya adonan nya mengembang dan dengan cekatan di keluarkan dari oven oleh Siwon. Tangan nya yang kekar mulai mengambil beberapa cream dan hiasan untuk di simpan di atas kue-kue itu. Lalu mata Siwon tidak bisa berhenti memancarkan rasa bangga setelah melihat kue-kue yang tertata rapi di atas meja. Tangan Siwon lalu mengambil handphone dari saku celana nya dan mendial satu nomor yang sudah di hapal kepala nya.

"Aku punya pekerjaan untuk kalian."

**.**

**.**

**.**

PUK PUK

"Bangun Kyunie-ya~~"

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara setan nya *eh maaf* Heechul di telinga Kyuhyun yang memaksa dirinya untuk membuka mata nya yang masih mengantuk namun Kyuhyun langsung bingung karena diri nya tertidur di atas sofa. Seingat nya kemarin, dia tertidur di dapur bukan di sofa.

"Kenapa kau tidur di sini? Bukan nya ku suruh kau untuk mengawasi Siwon?" Tanya Heechul yang di jawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Kyuhyun. Heechul pun menepuk jidat nya lalu menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mandi sedangkan diri nya sendiri berjalan turun menuju lantai satu untuk melihat hasil kerja Siwon dan betapa tercengang nya diri nya saat melihat banyak kue yang dapat di tangkap oleh indra penglihatan nya.

"Ah selamat pagi" sapa Siwon yang memasukkan kue-kue itu ke dalam kotak yang tidak terlalu besar. Heechul mendekati kue-kue itu dan mengambil nya satu lalu memperhatikkan nya dengan detail. Siwon pun mengangguk kecil saat menerima tatapan Heechul yang ingin mencoba rasa nya dan mata Heechul langsung terbelalak kaget saat mencicipi salah satu kue buatan Siwon.

"ENAK SEKALI!" teriak Heechul yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun berlari ke lantai satu setelah selesai mandi.

"ADA AP-Umphh…." Ucapan Kyuhyun pun terhenti karena Heechul tiba-tiba saja langsung memasukkan kue yang barusan dia makan tadi ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengunyah kue itu dengan perlahan untuk merasakan rasa nya dan Kyuhyun langsung salto ke belakang setelah merasakan nya._.

"WAH RASA NYA ENAK SEKALIIIII!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengambil kue yang lain tapi Heechul segera mengambil nya kembali dan meletakan nya kembali di atas meja. Kyuhyun dan Heechul ikut membantu Siwon untuk memindahkan kue-kue itu ke dalam kotak lalu tak lama setelah itu datanglah Taemin dan Jaejoong yang langsung pingsan di tempat karena melihat kue-kue yang indah(?) tapi kembali terbangun dan langsung membantu mereka bertiga ._.

TIN TIN

"Eh mobil siapa itu?" Tanya Jaejoong yang melihat tiga buah mobil sporti terparkir dengan keren nya di depan café mereka. Siwon melirik sebentar ke arah mobil-mobil itu lalu tersenyum singkat. Siwon langsung mengangkat satu kotak dan berjalan keluar café itu.

"Bantu aku bawakan kotak-kotak ini ke mobil itu" suruh Siwon yang di ikuti oleh ke empat namja manis yang lain. Namun ke empat namja manis itu hampir saja menjatuhkan kotak yang di pegang masing-masing saat melihat siapa yang mengemudi mobil-mobil itu.

"Jangan banyak protes dan cepat masukan."

Ke empat namja manis itu pun hanya cemberut lalu mulai memasukkan kotak-kotak itu ke bagasi-bagasi mobil. Kemudian mereka semua pergi menuju tempat yang telah Siwon rencanakan dengan Jaejoong yang semobil dengan Yunho, Taemin dengan Minho, Heechul Kyuhyun dan Siwon di mobil Hangeng – yang pasti nya ke empat namja manis itu harus di paksa terlebih dahulu-. Lalu sampai lah mereka di depan sebuah monument, dengan cepat mereka semua mengeluarkan kotak-kotak itu dan mengeluarkan nya lalu menyimpan nya di atas meja yang ternyata sudah di siapkan oleh Siwon terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi begini.. kita akan mencoba menarik perhatian para pembeli di tempat yang ramai seperti ini dulu karena itu aku sengaja membawa teman ku ini karena wajah mereka yang dapat dengan mudah nya menarik perhatian para yeoja-"

"WOW STOP!" Jaejoong pun tiba-tiba saja menginstrupsi kata-kata Siwon. "Apa kau bilang tadi? Dengan wajah mereka, kita akan berhasil memikat para pembeli untuk datang ke stand kita? Hm aku tak percaya!" tolak Jaejoong dan di setujui oleh ketiga namja manis yang lain tapi Siwon malah tersenyum aneh lalu mengambil kardus yang belum mereka semua lihat.

"Bukan hanya itu kita semua akan menggunakan ini~~" Siwon langsung mengeluarkan sebuah bando telinga kucing yang membuat ketiga namja cantik nan manis langsung mengambil nya dan memakai nya. Siwon menyodorkan bando itu pada ketiga teman nya tapi mereka malah melihat nya dengan tatapan jijik. Alhasil Siwon harus susah payah memakaikan nya—mungkin memaksa-. Siwon lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun malah menggelengkan kepala nya dengan lesu.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka kucing" protes Kyuhyun namun Siwon langsung meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kardus itu yang langsung membuat mata Kyuhyun berbinar.

"Untung aku sudah membeli yang ini." Siwon langsung memakai kan bando telinga panda warna hitam ke atas kepala Kyuhyun dan memakai bando yang sama dengan nya. Kyuhyun terlihat semakin imut di wajah Siwon dengan bando telinga panda itu.

"WAH! Aku jadi bersemangat~ Awas saja kalau dagangan kami tidak laku karena kalian-kalian" ancam Heechul sambil menunjuk tiga namja tampan yang hanya dapat mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Eh tunggu dulu, aku belum selesai. Apakah kalian bisa bernyanyi?" Tanya Siwon pada ke empat namja manis sedangkan ketiga namja tampan yang lain hanya menyiapkan keperluan stand mereka. Ke empat namja manis itu pun hanya mengangguk dan membuat Siwon langsung tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kalian nyanyikan lagu Miss-A bisakan?"

"Eh untuk apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Hanya untuk menarik perhatian lebih."

Ke empat namja manis itu tidak dapat protes jika ini sudah berkaitan dengan bisnis mereka. Lalu di mulailah rencana Siwon sekarang. Ke tiga namja tampan—Yunho, Hangeng dan Minho—mulai mendekati para yeoja-yeoja yang entah kenapa berjalan pelan-pelan saat melewati stand mereka. Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun yang bingung harus apa lalu langsung membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kalau bisa sekalian saja kalian lalukan tarian nya."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu memberitahukan ide Siwon tadi pada ketiga teman nya yang lain. Tidak ada protes, ke empat namja manis itu mulai membentuk barisan ke samping yang membuat orang-orang yang lewat bingung dan berhenti sejenak lalu saat suara Kyuhyun mulai terdengar, orang-orang yang hanya diam melihat mulai mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan mulai memvideokan.

"_**Good bye, baby good bye  
**__**[Kyuhyun**__**]  
Dwidoraseo geudaero apuero gamyeon dwae  
Amureon maldo (maldo) haji malgo (malgo)  
Idaero sarajyeo juneun geoya  
[All]  
Baby good bye, good bye**__**"**_

Siwon lalu mulai melambai-lambai kan tangan nya untuk menyuruh yang menonton mendekati stand mereka. Dan benar saja, langsung banyak sekali orang yang berbondong-bondong mendatangi stand mereka.

"_**[Jaejoong]  
Nae ireumeun sujiga aninde jakkuman silsuro sujira bureul ttae  
Geuttae ara charyeoya haesseo wae**__**  
Aesseo neoreul mideo juryeo haetneunji molla**_

[

_**Heechul**__**]  
(Niga eotteon aenji arasseo) gwaenhi ulji ma  
(Neoui mulgeondeul da naenwasseo) yeongineun ije geuma**__**"**_

Yunho, Minho dan Hangeng pun mulai membawa beberapa yeoja yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka menuju ke stand dan membantu Siwon. Dan ke empat namja manis yang sedang asyik menari dan menyanyikan lagu Miss-A yang berjudul "Goodbye Baby" terus saja membawa penonton sekaligus pembeli yang baru.

"_**[All]  
Good bye, baby good bye  
[**__**Kyuhyun**__**]  
Dwidoraseo geudaero apeuro gamyeon dwae  
Amureon maldo (maldo) haji malgo (malgo)  
Idaero sarajyeo juneun geoya  
[All]  
Good bye, baby good bye  
[**__**Taemin**__**]  
Jeulgeoweosseo jaemi isseotdago saenggakhalge  
Geureoni yeogi (yeogi) kkaji hagi (hagi)  
Neoui syoneun ije kkeutnan geoya  
[All]  
Baby good bye, good bye**__**"**_

Dan kue-kue hasil buatan Siwon yang mampu membuat mata memandang nya dengan begitu lama tak luput dari jepretan-jepretan kamera dari para pembeli yang datang. Dan waktu pun belum sampai satu jam namun seluruh kue yang di jual telah ludes di beli dan tak tersisa satu kue pun di atas stand.

"Terima kasih sudah datang~~" ucap ke empat namja manis yang telah selesai menari dan membungkukan badan nya. Siwon langsung menghampiri mereka dan memberikan botol air putih yang langsung di minum oleh ke empat namja manis itu.

"LIHAT LIHAT! UANG NYA BANYAK SEKALI!" teriak Hangeng melihat uang yang telah mereka dapat dan empat namja manis yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung berlari menuju Hangeng.

"ASTAGA BANYAK SEKALI!" ucap Heechul dengan mata berbinar. Heechul ingin mengambil uang itu namun segera di jauhkan oleh Hangeng.

"Ehem… masih ingat tidak? Kalau kita berhasil, kita bertiga akan di terima bekerja di café kalian?" Tanya Hangeng lalu menyeringai berjamaah dengan Minho dan juga Yunho. Heechul, Taemin dan Jaejoong menunduk lesu karena itu sudah kesepakatan mereka. Kalau Kyuhyun sih sebenarnya tidak ambil pusing siapa yang bekerja di café nya.

Siwon tersenyum senang karena rencana nya akhirnya berhasil. Ke tiga teman nya berhasil bekerja di café dengan aman… atau mungkin tidak. Mereka semua lalu membereskan kotoran-kotoran dan sampah yang telah mereka buat lalu setelah bersih, mereka semua kembali menuju ke Kitty Café.

"Ehem.. Siwon~ Tidak apa-apa kan kalau bando ini untuk kita?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan Panda Eyes nya(?) setelah mereka sampai di café. Siwon harus susah payah menelan ludah nya dan mengangguk dengan susah payah. Kyuhyun lalu berjingkrak-jingkrak senang sambil masuk ke dalam café.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HEY KALIAN SEMUA! LIHAT APA YANG AKU TEMUKAN!" teriak Minho tiba-tiba yang langsung di kerubuti oleh yang lain nya. Semua nya langsung terbelalak kaget sekaligus senang melihat temuan Minho di dunia maya. Minho yang tak sengaja sedang membuka Youtube melihat satu video mereka tadi yang sedang mempromosikan café dan juga kue-kue nya. Dan tak di sangka viewers nya juga sudah banyak.

"Ah aku punya ide! Bagaimana kalau kita buat website tersendiri untuk mempromosikan café kita, di sana kita akan terus mengupdate tentang kue-kue baru yang berhasil Siwon buat. Bagaimana?" seru Taemin yang tiba-tiba pintar #plak. Semua nya pun hanya menganggukkan kepala nya sebagai tanda menyetujui.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau saja yang membuat website nya" suruh Jaejoong sambil menoel-noel Kyuhyun karena di antara mereka hanya Kyuhyun lah yang pintar dalam masalah IT. Kyuhyun pun mulai membuat website untuk café kalian di bantu Siwon yang hanya memperhatikkan di samping nya.

"Kyu…"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau tambahkan gambar kuda? Aku bosan melihat gambar kucing dan panda terus."

HENING

"Sorry ya ini bukan peternakan" balas Kyuhyun yang hampir membuat Siwon struk jantung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Assalamualaikum… Atoooo oo atoooo #salah

Ya hallo ehem ehem saya sudah update :3 pie kabare readers?! Miane kalau saya update nya lama ehehe…

Dan mian kalau mungkin chap yang satu ini tidak memuaskan hasrat kalian huhu(?) :'(

Readers masih setia buat review kan? Soal nya saya liat ff saya yang 'Is This A Love Story' review nya benar-benar berkurang waktu ramadhan ini #mewek

Jadi readers saya mohon untuk review karena review itu membuat para author-author merasa bersemangat untuk melanjutkan ff nya~~

Dan masih penasaran kah bagaimana perjuangan Siwon dkk untuk mendapat hati para namja manis itu? Tunggu saja di chap selanjut nya dengan syarat…

**MUST REVIEW~**

**Cause**

**No REVIEW = NO LANJUT :3**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kyu…"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau tambahkan gambar kuda? Aku bosan melihat gambar kucing dan panda terus."

HENING

"Sorry ya ini bukan peternakan" balas Kyuhyun yang hampir membuat Siwon struk jantung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3 Kitty & 1 Panda**

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Keesokan Harinya**_

Heechul menatap dengan tidak senang keadaan café nya sekarang. Semua nya punya kesibukan masing-masing dan bukan nya bekerja. Di sebelah kiri nya, mata nya dapat menangkap teman-teman nya—Jaejoong, Kyuhyun dan Taemin—sedang nonton Drama Korea. Heechul pun menajamkan penglihatan nya dan ternyata mereka sedang nonton drama _Boys Before Flower_.

Lalu di sebelah kanan dekat dapur, beberapa namja yang sedikit macho dari teman-teman nya itu(?) sedang main poker dan entah apa yang ada di pipi-pipi mereka itu. Seperti tepung-tepung yang sering di gunakan nya untuk membuat bahan kue. Heechul lalu mendekati karung tepung yang memang terbuka dan menatap horror ke arah namja-namja yang sedang asik main poker.

"HAIATTTTT!"

BRUK

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

Semua namja-namja yang sedang asik bermain poker itu pun sukses terjungkal kebelakang saat Heechul melakukan tindakan yang benar-benar ekstrim. Memang nya apa yang di lakukan nya? Karena terlalu emosi melihat tepung yang biasa nya di gunakan untuk kue malah disia-siakan seperti itu, kaki nya melayang dan sukses membuat meja yang di pakai untuk poker terbelah dua.

"Astaga….." ucap namja-namja manis secara bersamaan melihat meja mereka yang sudah terbelah dua. Sedangkan namja-namja yang tadi terjungkal ke belakang sedang sibuk mengatur nafas nya sehabis fase terkejut.

"YAK! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Malah bersantai-santai seperti ini, kita semua punya pekerjaan tau! Dan kalian kenapa menggunakan tepung mahal itu sebagai mainan seperti itu hah?!" sembur Heechul sambil menunjuk namja-namja tampan yang susah payah berdiri.

"Mi-miane hehe… kami janji akan membelikan yang baru" ucap Hangeng dan langsung ditatap mengerikan oleh Heechul. GLEK. "D-dan yang pasti lebih mahal dan berkualitas dari itu hehe."

"Dan kalian malah asik nonton drama korea! Bagaimana dengan website nya huh?"

"Aish… jangan marah-marah gitu Heechul hyung, website nya sudah ku buat dan sudah banyak pengunjung kok" jelas Kyuhyun dan Heechul terus menatap nya lekat. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas nya berat lalu menarik tangan Heechul untuk mendekati laptop yang lupa mereka shut down karena ke asikan nonton drama korea.

"WAH KEREN SEKALI! Kerja bagus dongsaeng ku tersayang~"

Heechul lalu mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun yang hanya menatap nya dengan pandangan aneh. Heechul lalu menatap ke arah Yunho CS dengan tatapan siap membunuh. Siwon yang mengerti tatapan itu langsung maju satu langkah kedepan dari teman-teman nya yang lain.

"A-aku yang akan membeli nya sekarang."

"Sekarang?!"

"Ya se-sekarang juga, tapi bolehkah aku bawa Kyuhyun untuk membantu ku membeli peralatan dan bahan-bahan yang kubutuhkan?"

"Huh kenapa aku?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ya eum… karena… ah sudahlah! Ayo kita pergi, kami permisi dulu" ucap Siwon langsung melenggang pergi sambil menarik Kyuhyun keluar. Sedangkan Minho menatap kepergian mereka dengan mendengus kecil.

'_Modus sekali mengajak Kyuhyun'_ pikir nya.

"DAN KALIAN JANGAN HANYA DIAM SAJA!" teriak Heechul yang langsung membuyarkan semua orang yang masih menatap kepergian WonKyu. Heechul lalu berkacak pinggang pergi meninggalkan mereka, Yunho pun berbisik sesuatu pada Hangeng setelah Heechul pergi.

'_Kenapa kau suka ratu iblis seperti dia?'_

Hangeng pun mengernyit bingung karena kata 'Ratu' yang terselip di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HACHIM!"

Kyuhyun menutup hidung nya saat di rasa nya kalau dia bisa saja bersin seperti Siwon barusan. Siwon baru saja mencoba menghirup ke dalam botol garam—yang ternyata ada isi nya—dan hasil nya ya yang itu tadi.

"Hyung… simpanlah itu kembali, memang nya di toko kue kita membutuh kan garam?"

"Ah, benar juga."

Kyuhyun pun langsung menepuk jidat nya sendiri mendengar jawaban Siwon tadi. Sebenar nya Siwon sengaja mengulur-ulur waktu mencari sesuatu yang tidak penting, semua hal-hal yang dibutuhkan Siwon untuk di dapur nya nanti sudah selesai di beli semua. Karena tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan berdua dengan Kyuhyun ya jadilah dia mencoba hal aneh seperti tadi.

"Kita keluar yu hyung~ sudah 3 jam kita disini" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melirik jam tangan nya sebentar kemudian menarik Siwon keluar dari Supermarket serba ada tadi. Siwon membuang nafas berat karena hal itu.

"Kyu, kita jalan-jalan sebentar ya? Aku sedang malas di café."

"Tapi nanti Heechul hyung akan memarahi kita."

"Tenang saja jika kau nanti kena marah hyung akan rela menjadi pelindung mu yang dapat melindungi mu dari serangan negara api."

Kyuhyun cengo. Perlahan kaki nya berjalan duluan meninggalkan Siwon yang sedang asik berimajinasi kalau diri nya sang pangeran tampan akan menyelamatkan putri cantik-aka Kyuhyun- dari nenek sihir super galak- aka Heechul-. Tapi lamunan itu hanya berlangsung sebentar saat teriakan Kyuhyun menggema ke telinga nya, lalu berlari menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah duluan.

"Hyung kan minta kita jalan-jalan jadi hyung yang harus traktir Kyu ya~"

"Matre."

"APHUAAAAAA?!" sembur Kyuhyun dan Siwon meloncat satu langkah ke belakang karena hal itu.

"Aku bilang iya Kyu~~"

"Oh."

Siwon dan Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan berdampingan mengitari daerah pertokoan yang padat oleh banyak nya pengunjung, dari yang sekedar numpang lewat dan cuman liat aja ada(?). Sudah hampir semua pertokokan mereka lewati dan Siwon langsung terkejut saat Kyuhyun terjatuh karena tak sengaja di tabrak beberapa gerombolan yeoja.

"YAK! HATI-HATI KALAU JALAN! Kau tak apa-apa, Kyu?" Tanya Siwon sambil membantu Kyuhyun berdiri tapi Kyuhyun tidak menjawab nya dan berjalan mendekati gerombolan yeoja tadi yang berhenti tepat di akhir antrian di sebuah toko dengan wajah memerah menahan marah.

"YAK! Kalian kenapa ja-"

"SSSSTTTTT! Antri ya antri saja! Jangan berisik!" ucap semua yeoja itu berbarengan dan membuat alis Kyuhyun naik karena bingung.

"Hm antri apa memang nya?"

"Aigo… kami antri untuk dapat tanda tangan nya Kim Bum Oppa~"

"Tu-tunggu! Kim Bum.. maksud nya Kim Sang Bum?"

"IYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"KIM BUM YANG MAIN DI BBF?!"

"BISA JADIIIIIII!"

Siwon yang ada di belakang Kyuhyun pun cuman bisa sweetdrop liat Eat Bulaga jadi-jadian tadi. Kyuhyun pun menoleh Siwon dengan gerakan patah-patah dan langsung melayangkan puppy eyes ehem.. panda eyes nya dan memeluk lengan kanan Siwon.

"Hyung~~ Pulang nya nanti ya… aku juga mau dapat tanda tangan nya Kim Bum~~ Ya ya yaaaaaa."

GLEK

"Ba-baiklah hehe…."

Siwon menjawab nya sambil memalingkan kepala nya, siapa yang tak tahan di suguhi pemandangan seperti tadi. Kyuhyun pun terkikik geli melihat Siwon yang salah tingkah. Dengan sabar mereka berdua menunggu antrian, tak jarang telinga Siwon berdenging mendengar teriakan Yeoja-yeoja yang dapat bertemu dan berjabat tangan dengan Kim Bum. Siwon hanya berharap Kyuhyun tidak akan seperti itu nanti.

"Hahh… hmph…."

Siwon tersenyum lucu melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti nya gugup dan hampir saja berteriak saat antrian mereka tinggal dua yeoja lagi, lalu setelah kedua yeoja itu pergi. Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja membeku di tempat.

"Annyeong haseyo… Kim Sang Bum imnida" sapa Kim Bum pada Kyuhyun dan Siwon dengan senyuman sejuta wat nya yang dapat membuat siapapun yang melihat nya pingsan di tempat- terkecuali Siwon-.

"Kim… Kim Bum… wah…" Kyuhyun tergagap sambil berjabat tangan dengan Kim Bum sedangkan Siwon hanya menggeleng saat Kim Bum meminta untuk berjabat tangan juga.

"Aku hanya mengantarkan dia."

Ucap Siwon dan dimaklumi oleh Kim Bum dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Jadi apakah kau mau tanda tangan ku?" Tanya Kim Bum membuyarakan lamunan Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang asik memegangi tangan nya.

"Ah… ta-tanda tangan?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan dan di beri anggukan oleh Kim Bum. Kyuhyun pun cengo selama beberapa saat karena diri nya tak punya sesuatu untuk di berikan pada Kim Bum sebagai tempat tanda tangan namun mata Kyuhyun langsung berbinar saat melihat sesuatu.

SRAK

"Tanda tangan di sini saja yaaaa~"

Kim Bum pun bingung melihat benda yang baru saja di berikan Kyuhyun pada nya. Mau tebak apa itu? Mata Kyuhyun tak sengaja melihat ke arah plastik belanjaan yang sedang Siwon tenteng dan melihat satu karung kecil tepung mahal. Kyuhyun pun tak habis pikir dan langsung mengambil itu. Kim Bum juga tak mau ambil pusing dan langsung menanda tangani karung tepung itu. Siwon cuman cengo melihat itu.

"Ah! Gomawo, boleh minta selca hehe…"

Kim bum pun mengangguk dan Kyuhyun langsung memberikan handphone nya pada Siwon untuk di fotokan dengan Kim Bum. Kyuhyun lalu beralih ke sebelah Kim Bum dan berpose berdua dengan pose tangan membentuk huruf V.

JPRET

"Sekali lagi gomawo~"

Kyuhyun kemudian membungkukkan badan nya dan memaksa Siwon untuk melakukannya juga. Kim Bum hanya dapat tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Kyuhyun barusan dan kembali memberikan tanda tangan nya kepada fans nya yang lain.

"Hey kenapa harus di tepung itu huh? Kenapa tidak di casing belakang handphone mu saja?" Pertanyaan Siwon barusan sukses membuat Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar dan kembali melanjutkan jalan nya.

"Ah iya ya, tapi sudahlah."

Siwon melihat Kyuhyun dengan pandangan jengah dan juga pusing karena sedari tadi Kyuhyun terus meloncat-loncat kecil sambil memegangi handphone nya yang menampilkan selca nya dengan kim Bum barusan. Tak di sangka nya kalau Kyuhyun akan menyukai Kim Bum, Siwon kira dia akan suka Lee Minho di film BBF. *lah back to story-_-*

Siwon berhenti sebentar saat merasa kalau diri nya dan juga Kyuhyun sedang di ikuti oleh seseorang. Tapi saat Siwon menolehkan kepala nya ke belakang, diri nya tak melihat siapapun yang mencurigakan tengah mengikuti mereka.

"Hyung, kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat dirasa nya kalau Siwon tertinggal jauh. Siwon pun menolehkan kepala nya pada Kyuhyun dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ah tidak."

Siwon kemudian melanjutkan kembali langkah nya dan berjalan tepat di samping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terus saja tersenyum melihat selca nya dengan Kim Bum tapi senyuman itu menghilang saat tiba-tiba saja handphone yang berada di tangan nya di ambil begitu saja oleh seorang namja yang memakai masker hitam.

"YAK HANDPHONE KU! PENCURIIIII!" teriak Kyuhyun dan Siwon pun langsung sigap mengejar nya dan meninggalkan belanjaan mereka di jalanan. Siwon ingin menunjukkan kalau diri nya tak kalah keren dengan namja-namja yang sering muncul di Drama Korea karena itu dia akan menunjukkan kegagahan nya sekarang dengan menghalangi pencuri tadi.

"BERHENTI!" teriak Siwon sambil berusaha mengejar lari pencuri tadi yang memasuki gang sempit. Siwon terus menambahkan kecepatan lari nya dan berhenti dengan terengah-engah saat pencuri tadi masuk ke jalan buntu dan tak ada jalan keluar lagi. Siwon baru saja akan bersuara saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di samping nya dengan aura yang tak bisa di despkripsikan.

"Hah… hah… kembalikan… handphone ku…"

"Tidak! Tak mungkin aku mengembalikkan ini pada mu!" teriak namja tadi sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangan nya yang terdapat handphone milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun memberikan death glare nya dan mulai mendekati namja pencuri itu.

"Yak! Kyu serahkan saja pada hyung" ucap Siwon sambil memegang lengan Kyuhyun namun ditepis segera oleh Kyuhyun dan berjalan mendekati namja itu lagi.

"Heh… kau mau apa? Aku tak takut!" ucap namja pencuri itu tapi dalam nada nya dapat terdengar sedikit rasa takut. Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangan kanan nya ke depan untuk meminta handphone nya kembali dan malah ditepis dengan kasar oleh namja pencuri tadi.

"Tak mau di kembalikan dengan cara halus eoh."

"Kyu, hentikan biar aku saja yang-"

"DASAR PENCURIIIIII!"

DUGH BRUK

Hening. Siwon tak bisa berhenti menatap Kyuhyun dengan takjub yang baru saja melakukan adegan action layak nya di film-film. Kyuhyun tadi berputar dengan gerakan cepat dan tak lupa kaki kanan nya yang melayang tepat mengenai kepala pencuri itu. Dan nasib malang nya sekarang pencuri itu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dibawah dengan darah yang terus mengalir melewati hidung nya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengambil handphone nya dan menarik Siwon untuk menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Hyung cepat bereskan barang belanjaan yang berantakan ini" ucap Kyuhyun yang sudah sampai di tempat dimana Siwon meninggalkan belanjaan mereka sembarangan dan mulai memasukan nya kembali ke dalam kantung belanjaan.

Setelah semua belanjaan selesai dimasukkan kembali, -entah apa yang tiba-tiba memasuki Kyuhyun—tangan Kyuhyun pun menggandeng lengan kanan Siwon dan berjalan berdampingan kembali menuju ke café.

Siwon pun masih tak bisa melupakan kejadian tadi, hilang sudah kesempatan nya untuk membuktikan kalau diri nya ini lebih macho dari semua namja yang muncul di drama Korea yang sering Kyuhyun tonton.

'_Engga hyung nya… engga saeng nya lah sama-sama kuat dan nyeremin ya'_ batin Siwon sambil melirik sebentar ke arah Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Back to Kitty Café**_

"Yak! Kenapa kalian lama sekali?!" sembur Heechul saat melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun memasuki café mereka. Kyuhyun pun terpaksa harus menutup wajah nya sebentar dari semburan Heechul barusan.

"Kami kejebak macet tadi hyung" jawab Kyuhyun malas.

"Hah? Kalian kan jalan kaki ke sini, bagaimana bisa ke jebak macet?"

"Uh itu… ah gelap ah!"

Alibi Kyuhyun pun sukses dapet jitakan keras tepat di atas kepala oleh Heechul. *alibi yang indah :') #authorterharu*

Sementara itu di dapur, Yunho CS mengerubungi Siwon yang asik membereskan bahan-bahan yang telah di beli nya tadi ke tempat nya. Telinga nya pun langsung panas oleh semua pertanyaan yang di berikan oleh teman-teman nya.

"Bagaimana kencan nya?"

"Apakah kau berhasil mencium Kyuhyun?!"

"SIWON AYAM KU MANAAAAA?!" abaikan yang ini-_-

Siwon menghela nafas sebentar sebelum akhirnya berbalik menghadap teman-teman nya yang meminta jawaban lebih atas semua pertanyaan yang telah mereka berikan.

"Pertama, itu bukan kencan. Kedua, untuk apa aku mencium nya?" _walaupun aku ingin_, lanjut Siwon dalam hati. "Ketiga… errr… apa tadi?" Tanya Siwon balik pura-pura lupa.

"Bohong pasti kau melakukan sesuatu yang romantis kan dengan Kyuhyun~~"

Minho terus saja mendesak Siwon untuk menceritakan lebih tentang Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang pergi berdua. Dan ketika Siwon mau menjawab pertanyaan Minho, terdengar pekikan Jaejoong yang membuat semua namja itu berhamburan keluar menuju asal pekikan.

"Jaejoong sayang~ ada apa?" Tanya Yunho sambil beringsut ke samping Jaejoong dan memandang serius ke seluruh penjuru arah.

"KAU MEMANGGIL KU APA?!" Tanya Jaejoong berusaha meyakinkan apa yang baru saja di dengar nya tapi Yunho malah senyum ketakutan melihat hal itu.

Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun yang diam membeku sambil memegangi sebuah note kosong yang seharus nya diisi oleh nya, tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menggerakan pensil yang ada di tangan nya. Siwon menatap heran ke arah Heechul dan Taemin yang sama-sama diam membeku lalu beralih menatap dua orang yeoja yang nampak nya bingung dengan sikap mereka.

"Jadi apakah bisa?" Tanya salah satu yeoja yang membuat Siwon menaikkan sebelah alis nya.

"Bisa apa?" Tanya Siwon balik.

"Aigo… berapa kali kami harus mengulang" yeoja itu sedikit mengela nafas nya sebelum akhirnya mengulang apa yang sudah dia katakan terus. "Kami ingin meminjam café ini untuk mengadakan pesta ulang tahun teman kami, selain meminjam kami juga akan memesan banyak sekali kue disini terutama kue ulang tahun dan kalau bisa dua hari lagi semua kue itu sudah selesai."

"MWOOOO?!" pekik semua namja yang baru datang dan membuat kedua yeoja itu menatap bosan ke arah mereka semua.

"Sut! Kenapa kalian semua memekik terus?" ujar Heechul yang baru kembali kesadaran nya. "Baiklah, tentu saja kami akan melakukan semua itu. Tapi apakah bayaran kami akan bagus?"

"Kami akan memberikan banyak uang kepada kalian jika semua sesuai dengan yang kami inginkan."

"Bagaimana dengan dekorasi? Apakah kalian ingin kami yang mendekorasikan café kami?"

"Oh tentu saja kami ingin dan kalau bisa kalian juga yang mendekorasi nya. Tema nya pesta topeng, dan satu lagi… kalian juga harus ikut berpartisipasi di dalam nya."

"Itu mudah~ Hanya tinggal memakai topeng hahaha…." Tambah Hangeng sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi ini pesta couple jadi kalian juga harus membawa pasangan."

Dan semua yang ada di café itu langsung terdiam mendengar lanjutan yeoja itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**[Karena saya gatau mau cuap apa, saya cuman mau Tanya pada semua readers disini. Apakah ada yang main RP dengan chara Siwon atau Zhou Mi disini? Kalo ada mau ga berteman dengan RP Kyuhyun punya aku? Kalau mau silahkan kirim uname kalian di review ya hehe^^]**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**Cause…**

**NO REVIEW = NO LANJUT *kecupin readers***


End file.
